In the Arms of a Crow
by FenZev
Summary: The King must do what is best for Ferelden, even if that means breaking the heart of his one true love. Who will be there to pick up the pieces?


_**A/N: My sincerest thanks, love, and appreciation to olivegbg for creating the cover art to this story. A link to more of her amazing work can be found on my profile. When you're done drooling over her artwork, go read her stories...trust me, you will not be disappointed.**  
_

* * *

_"You're quite taken with each other, aren't you," Wynne asked of her. "I would hate to see him get hurt."_

_"I love him," Lyna told the healer. "Where he goes I will surely follow."_

_A frown, followed by troubling words that would haunt her. "You are both Grey Wardens, and he is the son of the King." An arm on her shoulder, softness in her voice. "You both have responsibilities that supersede your desires for each other."_

_Lyna looked away. The words were true, in her heart she had already known this. Yet she ignored them.  
_

_"Love is ultimately selfish," Wynne continued gently. "A Grey Warden can not afford to be selfish. You may be forced to make a choice between saving your love and saving everyone else."_

_"He loves me as well," Lyna fought back. "Why are you saying these things?" Her eyes burned, her throat tightened. _

_"Nothing is certain," Wynne warned her. "Not in these times. I am trying to save you both unnecessary anguish later on. My dear child, if a choice must be made, it must be the right one. Would it not be better to make that decision now rather than let this continue?" __A gentle pause, a look that meant more than what she was letting on._ "It will only hurt you both in the end."

And it did hurt. More than she had ever imagined. The pain in her heart crippled her from running any further. She ran from that room, from where he had not only broken her heart, but humiliated her in front of their friends. To stand in front of all of them, those that stood up for him at the Landsmeet and supported him, and then toss her aside as if she was nothing. Meant nothing. Would never be more than nothing.

He lied. From the very beginning Alistair lied to her. He swore he would never leave. He said he loved her. He wanted to always be with her. She was his first, he was hers, thrown together and found love through all the darkness and the chaos.

Gone in an instant. She followed their advice, supported him as the new King, is that not what was expected of her? If she were as selfish as Wynne claimed, she would've given the throne to Anora and run with him through the world as Grey Wardens until the end of their days. But the truth...the real bitter truth..he had slapped her in the face with it for all to see.

_Her friends surrounded her as they discussed the exciting news. Alistair would be the new King of Ferelden. Supported fully at the Landsmeet thanks to all of their hard work, Lyna smiled proudly at the group. They had come a long way together, and the fruits of their labor were finally beginning to take on a more positive spin._

_So her smile was bright when the door opened and she heard the familiar plate armor walk through the door. Except her smile was met with anger, and a touch of underlying sadness that she had never seen in his eyes before. "We...need to talk," he had said, and his tone spoke volumes to her. She felt her friends holding their breaths behind her. They heard it too. "I don't really question why you did what you did; it had to be whether I wanted it or not. It was a decision I had been struggling with, and you made it for me. So...thank you."_

_Her smile faded somewhat, but so far she didn't understand the darkness in his face. "I knew you would understand..."_

_Alistair interrupted her. "Being king," he sighed, "that raises some questions about us. About you and me."_

_Lyna's smile faded. "What about us," she wondered out loud. "I thought you were in love with me. Has that changed?"_

_"No," he said softly. "But as King I'll be required to have a child."_

_Children. Certainly a topic that was never covered at night in camp by the fire, or in the tent they now shared. But now he would be King...a king would need an heir...they could never...together. Lyna thought her legs would give out any moment. The curse that saved her life took future life from her. And now took future love as well._

_"I will need to find a wife, one who can bear a child, who will live to raise it." She heard none of this. She watched his lips move, was sure he was saying something, but the walls were closing in on her. "I love you. More than I ever thought possible, but...I have to face what this means. I can't run away from it anymore."_

_"Are you saying we can't be together," the words fell from her lips, though she already knew the answer._

_"Yes, I ...I guess I am."_

* * *

The cold ground did little to comfort her as she sat there, tears forming small puddles of mud beneath her face. Lyna wasn't even certain where she was. The sky above darkened with her mood and the wind picked up around her. The rustling of leaves on the ground covered his footsteps well, and it was only because he spoke that she knew he was there.

"You look so tired my dear," Zevran said as he sat on the ground beside her.

Lyna turned her head away from him and rested it on her knees that were pulled into her chest. She didn't want to see him, _especially_ him. Zevran had always been by her side, supported her in whatever decisions she had to make. She wanted to pretend he still thought of her as a strong Dalish elf, and not some whimpering girl who's heart was just broken.

His hand fell on her shoulder, the simple touch breaking her remaining walls as she released the dam of emotions inside her. He pulled her in close, resting her head on his chest as her body trembled with emotion. Sobs followed by gasps seemed to echo through the night as he stroked her hair and remained silent, allowing her what seemed like an endless release.

After a time the heaving of her chest subsided. The feint whisper of her question would only be heard by him, being so close. "How could he," she asked, understanding but not wanting to believe.

Zevran never stopped his fingers from moving through her auburn hair, offering what little comfort he could. "I am certain you already know the answer to that," he told her. "Though I must admit I was surprised."

She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. "Me too," she muttered, as more tears chased her words.

His own heart broke for her, seeing her in such a state. It was no secret when he tried to assassinate the Warden that she was in a relationship with Alistair. He stood protectively over her, demanding she reconsider sparing his life, but Zevran's luck was better than most. Either that or she just wanted another elf with her; all of her companions were human, except the dog.

Their friendship strengthened through their travels, a kinship of sorts that Alistair was never too happy about. Zevran never tried to interfere in what they had; it seemed stronger than any relationship he had been witness to. At least up until tonight when the soon-to-be King had shattered her to pieces.

As the morning sun began to rise in the distance, Zevran lifted her weary head from his lap. "We must return my dear," he said to her as tired eyes met his. "The others were concerned for you last night and will no doubt be wondering where you have gone off to."

Lyna buried her head in her hands. "Why would he do it in front of everyone Zev? Does he hate me that much to break me _and_ humiliate me?"

He rubbed her back gently, trying to coax her out of her depression. "I am not certain he meant to do it like that," he tried defending Alistair, "but it is done nonetheless. Return with your head held high, as the strong Warden I met on the road many moons ago." She turned to look at him, and he attempted to convince her further. "You are still our leader; that has not changed. The time for wine and whores will come, but for now you have a job to do."

A small smile crept up on the tear stained face. "Wine and whores is the cure?"

Zevran shrugged, helping her to stand. "Another time and we shall see."

They returned to Arl Eamon's estate a half hour later. Lyna was thankful all of her friends had moved on to bed, as she wanted nothing more than to collapse herself. Zevran escorted her to her room, and when he opened the door for her, Alistair was sitting on the bed.

He immediately stood and moved closer to her, lifting a hand to caress her cheek before pulling it back, realizing he no longer had the privilege of touching her. "Are you alright," he asked softly. "I was worried...I came to check on you after...well _after_ and you were gone. I was about to send the guard out looking for you."

Lyna remembered what Zevran had said. Head held high she moved passed him into the room and leaned on the door. "I'm fine Alistair, thank you," she said neutrally, no emotion in her voice. "A bit tired though, so if you don't mind..."

She began to shut the door as Zevran backed away, allowing them a moment of privacy should she wish it. "Lyna," Alistair whispered her name, and for a moment she almost crumbled.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, I suggest you get some sleep," she said to him as she closed the door. It wasn't until she heard his footsteps down the hall that she fell to the floor and released whatever else she had inside her.

Zevran followed Alistair down the hall to his room, glaring at the back of the mans skull. How easy it would be to slip a blade right into the neck, or toss it into his back. Even when Alistair turned to confront him, Zevran was still counting the ways in which to kill him.

"Didn't wait thirty seconds did you," Alistair said to him in disgust. "I expected more from you; how foolish of me."

"And_ I_ expected more from _you_," he replied. "You should know, as an assassin and a Crow, I am quite skilled at taking out all sorts of nobility," Zevran offhandedly threatened. "I suggest you remember that the next time you decide to publicly humiliate the woman you claim to love."

The words stung, but Alistair didn't want Zevran to see their effect. "I thought you swore some oath of loyalty," Alistair said, not nearly as concerned about the threat as he should be.

"I did," Zevran smiled mischievously. "To _her_, not to you. Sleep well, your Majesty," he said with a bow.

* * *

"Lyna," Zevran pulled her aside before they entered the city. The smell of death and ash permeated the air, and they knew that dreaded day had come. From Alistair's speech in Redcliffe to Riordan's words at the gate; the time was now; Ferelden's fate in their hands.

"Zev," she looked into his eyes, the familiar comfort she now found there. His support and encouragement were all that got her through the last few days. He remained at her side, picked her up when she fell, and helped her continue to be the leader they all knew she was. Lyna had nearly believed it, until Morrigan came to speak with her in Redcliffe.

A ritual she was presented with. A way to save her life and that of the King. All she needed to do was convince Alistair to create a child with Morrigan.

The child Lyna could never have. The reason he had left her to begin with. The shame and anguish she endured that night as Zevran held her, knowing what was happening in the next room. She never felt like less of a woman than that night. Her tainted body unable to save the world, save her relationship, save her broken heart. Lyna thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility to move on in a life without Alistair. But when she saw the look in Alistair's eyes when he accepted the offer...

"My dear Warden," Zevran began, keeping an eye on the armies marching forward behind her. "Remember when I told you about Rinna? About how all I wanted was to die when I first met you?"

Lyna nodded, her expression curious yet saddened at hearing his old lovers name. She knew what Rinna had meant to him; it was the only time she saw him shed a tear, when he told her the story of their relationship. "I remember," she told him. "But you said you wanted to begin again."

"You have that same look upon you now," Zevran pointed out. "Yours is a face that will willingly accept death, and I do not wish for you to do something stupid like I nearly did." He traced the outline of her face with his fingers, feeling the warmth of her skin. "Throwing yourself at the Archdemon will not bring him back to you, nor change the fact that he will be King."

Lyna lowered her head. "I know Zev."

He gently touched under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "I _do_ want to begin again. My question my dear, is do you? The wound still bleeds, I know this. But I have watched you rise up to this very moment, and I do not wish to watch you fall."

She thought on his words for the brief moment she was given. He had never admitted to her that he had felt anything for her other than a friendship, but the tone of his voice and the sincerity of his touch was different than anything she had felt with him before. Lyna didn't dare allow her heart to consider a possibility, not with the fight ahead of them. What she did allow for though was the renewed strength for survival.

Zevran thought he caught a glimpse of fire return to her eyes, so he did not wait for her to answer his question. "Lyna," he said her name again, needing to hear it fall from his lips. "If this should be the last we speak, I want you to know..."

"Know what Zev?"

"Survive this, and I'll tell you," he teased. Zevran then leaned in and kissed her cheek, allowing his lips to caress her skin. "Vir lath sa'vunin, emma vhenan. Dareth shiral."*

Lyna's eyes lit up and she smiled at hearing the elven language from his lips. "Dareth shiral, Lethallin," she replied, seeing the love in his eyes for the first time. She gathered her courage and dared to kiss those pouty lips. His mouth was warm, soft, and inviting, and Lyna gave into him when he met her with equal passion.

Whatever was to happen within the burning city, she wasn't so afraid anymore of the future.

* * *

**_*We love one more day, my heart. Safe journey._**


End file.
